


Siren's Song

by EmptyIceCreamContainer



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Rated T for language, Sirens, mythologial au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyIceCreamContainer/pseuds/EmptyIceCreamContainer
Summary: Fall Out Boy's lead singer turns out to be a siren from old Greek mythology.  How does that end up working out?  Answer to the prompt "Patrick is a supernatural creature. What kind of critter is he, does the rest of the band know, and is he dangerous/contagious?"





	Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterandrocketfuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandrocketfuel/gifts).



Mythological sirens were pretty well known creatures.  Women with absolutely enthralling voices, and possibly wings and feathers, whose beautiful songs would make sailors crash to their doom.  Even the mighty Odysseus barely survived.

 

What most _didn’t_ know was that sirens weren’t just relegated to the dustbin of mythology.  Nor were they always women, or visibly feathered, or winged.  Pete, Joe, and Andy found out the hard way.

 

Well, maybe not the _hardest_ way.  They didn’t end up crashing on rocks and drowning in the ocean, but they did get quite the shock.

 

Patrick, the kid who auditioned for their band, insisted he was a drummer, not a singer.   But the second he started to sing, Pete and Joe found themselves immediately enthralled, possibly beyond the bounds of normal talent.  They couldn’t stop listening, they needed to hear more!  Andy was in much the same proverbial boat once he heard the kid too.

 

Patrick had long realized what he was and what power he held.  It had been a lot to deal with, knowing that his ancestors were famous villains from the fucking _Odyssey_.  So he did his best to hold back, play dumb, and not unleash his powers too much on the unsuspecting modern world.  He kept trying to weasel his way out of being the new singer, but no, they already had a drummer now and the album was being recorded and it was going to be inevitable, that _his voice_ was going to be _recorded_ and _mass distributed_ to the unprepared public.

 

He had to come clean to them.

 

Of course, when he sprung the news to his bandmates while lunching at the local pizza restaurant, he was met with lots of disbelief, and questions of “What the fuck are you _on_ , dude?”  Claiming to be a straight-up mythological being will get that kind of reaction.  It wasn’t until he sang a short improvised tune to the restaurant manager, compelling the man to give them all a round of free pizza, that they finally started to accept that, yes, they’d hired a _siren_ to be their lead singer.

 

They had to run a few “safety tests” after that.  Pete’s “golden ticket” may have turned out to be _supernaturally_ golden, but that added a bit of a problem.  As much as they wanted to bitch about unpleasant exes, they weren’t sure of the legality of the exes in question potentially all driving into the nearest lake if their songs got any radio play.  Using “free pizza” as a test subject, Patrick tried singing both with different intent and vocal quality.  Of course, the better he sang the more free pizza.  Thankfully, it was also determined that _intent_ affected whether or not the song worked.  If he wasn’t really trying for free pizza, the manager just gave them a quizzical look instead.  The effect also seemed reduced if they played a recording of the song rather than having it live.

 

So, thankfully, unless he really meant it, Patrick was unlikely to commit murder-by-singing.  Still, just in case, he held back his voice a bit and turned over more of the lyrics writing to Pete.  Just in case.

 

He finally showed more of his voice on Infinity on High.  It brought them unprecedented success.

 

Even without the rest of the band, it was clear his voice had something special.  At his live solo shows, it didn’t take long for almost all of the ladies and many of the gentlemen to be whipped into a frenzy.

 

After well over a decade singing, Patrick finally felt comfortable and confident that he could control his abilities and wasn’t going to unintentionally hurt anyone.  Still, when it came time to record “Young and Menace”, he took the precaution to record it alone so he could safely experiment with his voice.  He wasn’t sure how to feel about the deeply mixed reactions to the song, nor the deep divide that resulted in the fanbase.  It was the exact sort of chaos that would make a crew sink a ship.

 

Nonetheless, the Mania Tour was a success, with Patrick, Andy, Joe, and Pete playing to packed stadiums of thousands.  At the opening notes of “Disloyal Order”, the show’s opening song, the latter three couldn’t help but share a set of knowing glances as they watched yet another crowd rise from their seats, enthralled by the siren’s song.

 

Odysseus wouldn’t have stood a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if it wasn't clear, part of my theory for siren song powers in this fic was that, even if the song isn't directly harmful, there can still be some unintended chaos-causing side effects. Maybe the Greek ships didn't just crash because the song told them to go to their doom; maybe they heard Young and Menace blasting from the rocks and were too busy infighting about whether it was good or not that they forgot to steer.
> 
> Also, I had two other ideas for this fic that I ended up not being able to flesh out:
> 
> 1\. A possibly peterick-flavored Vampire!Patrick set pre-hiatus, where Pete decides to throw off fan suspicions by being the more "vampire-styled" band member and playing a vampire in the 16 Candles video. Patrick's constant need for hats was to protect his face from the burning sun. EDIT: I finished this one here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876678
> 
> 2\. Demon!Patrick, because first of all the Angel of Music was apparently Lucifer, and second of all I thought his Soul Punk-era "I'm borderline Satanic anyways" line would be a good sarcastic confession.
> 
> If anyone wants to pick those ideas up, let me know!


End file.
